Lobo Hombre en Hyrule
by Mayaya Green
Summary: Link un joven que vive tranquila, feliz, y normal, mas representa una amenaza para los planes del mal...Una maligna y corrompida luz le viene a cambiar su vida...¿Que podra hacer ahora para poder regresar a la normalidad? Basado en Twilight Princess


0 Hola a todos!!!!! Soy yo otra vez la Maya de siempre, la Maya loca que decide desaparecerse un buen de tiempo y después se le ocurre una que otra idea igual de loca que ella y decide regresar….

Pues resulta que como a salio el nuevo juego de Zelda el de Twilight Princesa y en vista que ya lo pasé todo (QvQ fueron las 45 horas mas grandiosas de este año) sentí ganas de escribir este fic, así ke kedan advertidos de que si no han jugado el juego o no saben de ke se trata, entonces no se vayan a sorprender por mi fic ya que contiene muuuuuuchos spoilers y pos UUU jeje…aun cuando no seguiré para nada el trama original del juego (¬¬U sino que chiste verdad? xD los créditos ya los tiene Miyamoto de todas maneras jajajaja)

Disfrútenlo así como yo disfrute al hacerlo!!!

_Este fic esta dedicado a una persona singular y sin igual que kiero y estimo mucho…es para ti mi fan número uno 333 T.Q.M Kafeiicito!! _

XD Feliz Retarded Birthday -----quiso decir retrasado XDDDD jajaja!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.::Capítulo I: _Transformación_::.**

Terminaba de anochecer en el pequeño pueblo de Ordon. El joven ordoniense, acababa de calentar su cena, aunque miraba su platillo un poco extrañado ya que siempre solía cenar algo ligero como cereal y leche, y ahora apetecía algo más pesado, como carne y no más que cruda por si fuera poco.

"Bah…han de ser mis nervios, porque mañana debo de ir al palacio de Hyrule…a conocer a la Princesa…"- Piensa el joven cabellos rubios quemados. Tenía una misión especial que cumplir de parte del alcalde quien había pedido al mejor herrero del pueblo que hiciera una espada espectacular para honrar a la familia real. La pieza había quedado fantástica…digna de un soldado de primera, quien se encargaría de ser el guardaespaldas principal de ella, la hermosa princesa de Hyrule. Siente que su estómago ruge…Con toda la pena del mundo saciaría su extraño apetito, ya después pensaría en entregar la espada a Hyrule.

Intentó comerla utilizando su rústico tenedor y su afilado cuchillo…era inútil, la carne cruda no fue echa para comerla sofisticadamente. Vencido ante su intento, mira su plato y también para ambos lados. Como quien comete un crimen y teme ser descubierto…Se relaja…por las Diosas! Es solo un pedazo de carne!! Cierra los ojos y utilizando su mano, mete el trozo entero de carne en su boca cada vez más hambrienta y salivosa.

Simplemente deliciosa. Jamás le había sabido algo tan delicioso como eso.

De pronto, escucha unos gritos afuera. Rápidamente se pasa el enorme bocado de carne sin masticar y se asoma por la ventanilla de su casa de madera. Ve como entran unos seres horrorosos montados en jabalíes salvajes retumbando por donde pasaban y utilizando flechas encendidas para quemar algunas casas. Estupefacto ante lo que sus ojos veían, se queda inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Fue entonces un grito, un grito de una joven que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"LINK!! AUXILIO!!! SE LLEVAN A COLIN!!!"- Grita a todo pulmón la chica llamada Ilia, hija del alcalde del pueblo – "RAPIDO LINK QUE SE LO LLEVAN!!!

Grita desesperada mientras una bestia amenaza con arrollarla, la joven que conoce el lugar mejor que ellos logra escaparse, mientras el salvaje en su garrote, lleva al pequeño Colin atado en el.

Colin es un niño de apenas siete años…indefenso, incapaz de defenderse…si es que lograban escaparse con el, quien sabe cual seria su destino…por lo pronto no importaba el porque sino el de que, adonde creen que van…

El rubio peliobscuro sin pensarlo dos veces salta por la ventana cayendo desde la parte alta del árbol sin ningún problema. Lleva diez años haciendo eso así que su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado. El alcalde entre la confusión, corre con un escudo de madera que esta incendiándose mientras que con la preciada espada en mano, la movía sin ton ni son tratando de proteger a los pueblerinos.

"Ahggh ahhhgghh ahhhh"-Link intenta acercarse pero el alcalde lo roza con la filosa espada y logra hacerle una herida en su brazo derecho. Estaba un poco profunda y rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. Por instinto Link lleva su otra mano a la herida intentando cubrirla mientras acalla un grito de dolor. El alcalde lo mira y le toma un poco de tiempo para reaccionar.

"Link!! Por las Diosas!! Que he hecho?? Muchacho estas bien??"- Su preocupación fue genuina y su descuido un verdadero accidente.

"No se preocupe, necesito esa espada, démela por favor"-Dice el rubio, no prestando atención que su vestimenta de ser blanca, estaba manchada por plasma roja. El alcalde entiende que nadie mas que el podría ir detrás del niño, asiente y rápidamente después de tirar el escudo, le entrega la espalda. Link utilizando sus dedos e introduciéndolos a su boca silba la melodía con la cual le llamaba a su fiel compañera…Se oye un relinchido y a un paso muy veloz Epona sale entre unos arbustos y se pone al mando de Link. Con agilidad sin igual el muchacho se trepa al caballo, sosteniéndose firmemente con la mano izquierda y sosteniendo al aire libre la preciada espada del lado que tenía la herida.

"Link…seguro que estas bien? Tu herida…tu herida…"

"Estoy bien….no pienso regresar sin Colin…eeehhyaaa!"- Relincha una vez mas Epona y sale disparada rumbo al campo de Hyrule que es donde seguramente esos tipos se hallaban en ese momento, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la seguridad del niño. Jura que oye la voz de Ilia gritarle que se cuide, ahora se preparaba para cualquier cosa…y lo extraño es, que ni miedo tenía…

Cierto que los enormes jabalíes eran rápidos, cierto de que eran fuertes…pero mas cierto era que Epona fuera mas veloz que todos esos combinados ya que en menos de lo que el enemigo había calculado, Link ya estaba a la par de con ellos, derribando varios a su paso. Era impresionante ver como con la luna llena se reflejara el metal de las espadas al chocar juntas. Gritos, lamentos y respiraciones cortas eran todo lo que se podía escuchar…Por fin Link logra derribar a todos los estorbos sin importancia, ahora iba detrás del mero líder, el que aun tenia a Colin en su poder.

El sujeto tenia una cara redonda, bofa y de color verde olivo, mas no de ese verde que te recuerda una calida mañana de primavera, sino ese horrendo verde de un sucio pantano en una noche desastrosa como esta. Tenía dos enormes cuernos como de mamut afilados en su cabeza, y era del tamaño de dos luchadores de sumo combinados. La armadura se veía un poco desgastada y parecía tener unas piezas faltantes a lo largo de su enorme costado. Era ahí donde iba a dar su mortífero golpe. Se dispone a atacar, poniéndose enfrente de la bestia, estaba tan concentrado en lo que sería su ataque, que ni cuenta se había dado de que aun cuando estaba súper oscuro, aun cuando la luna llena brillaba con todo esplendor reflejándose en el río justo al lado de ellos, no era suficiente luz como para que Link tuviera una vista perfecta en tremendas condiciones.

Respinga y siente que se le cierra un poco su ojo derecho…claro su herida lo había olvidado y ahora se estaba debilitando un poco, por eso debía de apresurarse de otra manera, perdería las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y de seguro su ataque no sería tan efectivo como el planea que sea. El tipo parece sonreír como quien ve a un ratón cayendo en su trampa, en el momento que Link se pone a la par con el, lanza al pequeño Colin en el río que ahora se hallaba debatito de ellos, ríe pesadamente y se retira, sabiendo donde se hallaban las prioridades del joven ordoniense. Link maldice en voz baja y desmontándose de Epona, corre al lo largo del río siguiendo al trozo de madera, que milagrosamente flotaba, haciendo que por lo menos el niño no se ahogara.

Alguien a lo lejos observaba sus acciones, satisfecho de que todo cuan había planeado le saliera a la perfección, hace un leve conjuro y se desaparece en un portal negro que se abrió justo arriba de donde se encontraba. Link con sus ojos humanos no podía ver una luz especial que hacia una barrera a unos cuantos metros delante de el, cuando sintió que ya estaba a la par del tronco flotante llevado por la corriente, cruza esa barrera invisible que era la trampa que le habían puesto a el, por el cual se desataron dichos hechos, para poderlo atraer justo a el y ponerlo en justo lugar…

Nunca nadie había cruzado _la luz del crepúsculo _y vivió para contarlo, ya que se convertían en nada mas que un triste espíritu condenado a la fría eternidad…mas quien planeo la treta nunca se imagino los efectos que causarían en el…

Siente como de repente sus ojos se tuercen en un ángulo imposible de obtener, abre su boca falto de aire, mientras siente que cae en cuatro patas…en cuatro patas? Si, lo que antes fueron sus brazos humanos ahora no eran más que un largo tramo de músculo y pelos y lo que eran sus manos y dedos no eran más que garras y más pelos. Su tamaño se redujo un poco, pero se sentía mas espeso. Aun podía distinguir partes de su piel humana y ver como se estiraba y le nacía mas pelo…y era profundamente doloroso…como si cada poro donde debía de nacer un cabello le fuera picado con un alfiler y enterrado hasta el fondo…

Quiere gritar pero de su ahora bestial garganta solo logra salir un triste aullido…un aullido de dolor y confusión…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí concluye el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y prometo actualizar pronto si es que les gusto…XD CUIDENSE!!!

_Aménlo...odiénlo...pero dejen review…T.T_


End file.
